The beginning
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: A cosmic storm accident leaves 6 people with abnormal and superpowers....Read & Review please!
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created.

A/N: May contain spoilers from the film. And hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1**

As they walked into the Von Doom building, Reed and Ben asked me to come along. I knew how about some stuff about what Reed was doing. I was his and Ben's assistant. They were nice guys. I had lived with them, it was Reed to live together (not in a sick way.) So to be live with two guys was hard enough. Along the way to Victor Von Doom's office; I saw statues and posters of the Von Doom building. Reed showed Victor the information from his discoveries about the cosmic storm that could cure people. And Then Victor threw a magazine near Reed. The headline said _Reed Richards' bankruptcy. _Then Victor said, "Reed Richards always reaching for the stars." I stood there beside Ben. Until I saw a woman by the door way and it from what I seen from her expression she was looking forward to bug Reed or perhaps make him jealous. I sensed she was wondering if I was with him. And the truth was I wasn't. I introduced myself so I was not anonymous and she introduced herself as Susan Storm Then Reed shook Victor's hand as in to seal the deal. We strolled into the near by elevator.

I pulled out the paper I was reading on the way here and started reading an article. She began arguing with Reed until Ben changed the subject. Reed indicated That Ben could pilot the ship. She smiled and said, "We already have a pilot on our payroll, you know my brother Johnny?" Ben didn't look so happy. Then she gave him a business card that had her phone number on it. Reed Stated that he already has the phone number, Sue shot back that it has been changed. His jaw was almost landed on the floor. I defiantly knew that Sue and Reed were together at same point.

**Chapter 2**

_Ben told me to beware Johnny or Storm boy as he called him. They didn't like each other, do they?_

_I have never met Johnny (Sue's brother). _I walked out side and stood next to Reed and Ben. They were complaining about the guy. As I was trying to ignore them I turned around and saw what they were bothered by it was a young man with a motorbike from a distance. As I went to get my stuff from they car me and the other came in. I got my purse and walked away. I popped my earplugs in my ear. I listened to "car wash" by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot. I ran into the room and laid my purse down by the computer Reed was using. And a guy walked into the room. I was sitting on a stool and dug into my purse for my lip gloss as applied it on my lips. I Looked at Ben and the guys whose mouths were moving but I could not hear what was being said. I was guess they were bugging each other. Sue walked into the room that was large. I pulled the plugs out of ears. And she said that the suits that the young man I think was Johnny and her were wearing were made by Victor. I then saw that she was carrying uniforms and that she was handing them out. Reed too interested, he didn't seem to notice that Sue was trying to get him to notice her. Johnny then indicated the suits keep the cool, cool and the hot, hot. She looked at everyone and said, "Everyone's uniform should fit. She handed out the suits out and I and Ben said "thanks." She threw one at Reed and I nearly laughed.


	2. part 2

I own none of the fantastic four or marvel. I own Josie thought.

**Chapter 3**

Ipeered around and everyone was gasping from what Sue did to Reed. Sue walked away from the scene. Then they announced that we need to preceed to the launching deck or what ever it was called. It was weird and award in the moment I arrived, until we settled. My uniform did fit and it was tight! Ben and Johnny were talking about the journey,but what surprised me was that Johnny was walking towards me, _but why?_ Sue was with Victor somewhere. And Reed was in a room looking at some monitors. _But where was Ben?_

I strolled through the hallway and finally saw where Ben was, he was with Johnny. Johnny was helping Ben get ready to go outside the ship. To get samples or something. As I entered the room I remained quiet to observe what was going on. Johnny then left himand went to the side. I walked up the steps and I quietly walked up to the window that Ben walked out of. Then Johnny turned around and said, "Hey!" I asked, "What is that glowing cloud?" Reed rushed into the room where we were, and said "We have to get Ben inside right away." Johnny started pushing buttons and I just stood there getting dizzy from the extent of what was happening. I fainted and Johnny came over to me and was checking for my pulse. The second person that came Sue to what was going on with the group. She tried to help but didn't manage. Then as I fell into complete unconsciousness, I heard everyone screaming in pain.

**Chapter 4 **

I didn't wake up till 4-5 days. I was deep sleeping. I was dreaming and visualizing what happened on the ship. And all I seen was a bright light. I was nearing consciousness. The nurse was humming a song, while I was finally waking up from the accident. I was moving my head slightly and trying to get my stinging eyes open but the light was too bright. When the nurse left she turned off the lights. my first thought was,_ finally no lights on me. _As I got up andwalked out of the room I realized that I had sweat pants on and I was not going to go out there in these so I changed my clothes and I wore a black turtle neck with blue jeans.

As I was putting on my uggs on. I heard someone talking I looked out my door no one was there though. I listened closely and heard from Reed _she hasn't waked in five days! _Then from Sue _maybe she was exposed to it like Ben. _Then I felt footsteps coming towards the door so I said, "bye." I was somewhere else in exactly a second. I was ina longhallway. In a matter of time that I stood there wondering how I got there. I heard voices coming form the main hall so hid and saw that it was just Johnny and Sue. They were talking about me. He was saying that he worried and from Sue's expression she seemed so too. Then she indicated that I was not I was not in my room. I walked in front of them and said, "Hello" Johnny just stood there dumb struck. He walked over to me and calmly said, "Are you okay?" _I only_ _knew those guys from my dreams or images of them from the ship_ _and i have met them_ _before._ I then asked "Am I dead?" Sue looked at me in shook and said, "Of course not, you just have…." Ben walked up to me and asked "Areyou okay." I nodded. And when I turned around to look at Ben he was made of rock. I didn't scream or flinch or get at least shocked for that matter. I just stood there and just took the fact he wasn't going to clobber me. I then turned around and asked, "If Ben is different looking then what happen to you?" Johnny sprouted a flame from his hand and I just glared like I have never seen anything close to it. Sue started getting worried and stressed that she turned invisible. She was walking around and my eyes followed her outline. _Though no one else could see her, I could_. _But how?_

Reed came over to me and we went into a cab and I went over to the newspaper carrier and saw the fantastic four comes to our rescues on the bridge. And I thought,_ Boy... I missed a lot._ I walked in to the elevator and just stood there right beside the others and Ben took the stairs and we went into the elevator. I stared into space until the elevator door opened.

As I walked out, I noticed something changed. I walked into the nearest room then to the next room right beside it and gasped and noticed it looked different but it turned out to be Johnny's room. Then Johnny came behind me and I knew it was him and he just smirked and walked in. Reed was called me from the lab. As I left and wondered _where my room is? All I could feel was Johnny's stare at that moment following my every movement._I left. Reed showed me where my new room was since now we lived with two new people. I got cozy and feel asleep. Since it was night time it was dark. And I could see everything. It was like I had enhanced eye- sight that enabled me to see in the dark. Then I fell back asleep.


	3. Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created._**

A/N: R&R please... So I know your input.

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes and woke up in the morning. I got dressed and went to the kitchen and I covered my eyes because they stung because of the light was coming through the window like a beam. And I never had felt that before. I sat next to Ben. Everyone just gazed at me in disbelief. I asked, "What is going on?" and they replied, "Didn't you have blonde hair before? And don't you have blue eyes?" I gave them a _'whatever face' _and adjusted the chair to seat on. Johnny threw a napkin down and it lit on fire. Sue yelled, "Hey, um, Johnny can you put that out?" He followed his order and put it out but you can see it was just getting worse but eventually and finally he extinguished it out.

As I walked up to a mirror I saw what they saw my hair was a dark black along with my eyes. I fainted and then sprung right back up. I walked up to others and said, "I'll be okay, I'm just going to wake any moment." As I stood there trying to relax. I sat down. And focused on what Sue was saying. She was saying and mentioning,_ we can't go outside because magazines starting from people magazine were writing about us and … _She was cut off by Reed agreeing that we should not go out all until we are settled. Then he announced that he has made plans for the machine. He showed us all and Johnny looked like he didn't care.

And then Johnny started to make comments about the plans like _no pop ups? _And some other comments. I just sat there. But when Ben accidentally ate his fork I tried my hardest not to laugh, but you can hear crushing noices. I winced because it was like I could hear 10 times louder. I got up and asked if they could stop making the noise it was like someone was pounding on my ear and it hurt. I covered my ears. And from the glares I received. I fell to the ground wincing in pain. I was near Ben when I fell to the ground. So now I was trying to get up from falling. I only fell because I tripped on the chair. I thought, _how clumsy_ _of me?_ I only made myself laugh at myself because I was nervous. Nobody in the public knew there was another one of us with powers, there was five of us. So I got up from falling and told them my idea and they still said I should stay because of Johnny.

So as the days went by Johnny would do practical jokes on Ben and Sue and Reed would talk about how the symptoms and I think they clearly don't know about me because they tested me three times and there was nothing. As Johnny and I was either getting into trouble or just getting completely bored. Johnny was the only one that found ways of enjoying himself while staying indoors and as much as he didn't like it, I didn't either. I quickly started to becoming friends with Sue.

She is cool. She and I would work together in the lab sometimes. It excited me on what she knew about genetics. I was a different kind of scientist not like Sue or Reed. But that didn't make a difference. Johnny was sitting on the couch that night trying to keep him busy.

But when I peered into the room he was in, Sue came from behind me and whispered, "Make sure he goes nowhere." I said, "Yes maim" in a sarcastic tone. I never thought she would ask me to do so. So I walked in the room and saw that he was watching some X games dirt biking show. It was live in New York. He was so focused on the television that he didn't notice me sit down. When I sat I looked at the television and then at Johnny and asked, "What are watching?" He looked at me and answered, "It the coolest show ever." Then I asked him, "Have you even dirt biked?" He looked at me like I was insane, because of course he know how. He didn't answer. He then got up And I asked, "Where do you think **we** are going?" He replied, "In case **we** haven't noticed there is a calling for all dirt bikers and I'm one of them." He then walked by the closet and the slowly walked back to the closet. And pulled out two suits one for me and one for him. Then we were off. _I had to go in case he did anything_.

**TBC**


	4. part 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's characters! Except the new ones I created.**_

A/N: R&R please... So I know your input.

I winded up going to this dirt bike show with Johnny. He didn't mind me going but I thought about it, _I think I dirt biked before but I wasn't sure._ When Johnny got up there, he made it look so easy. He was doing tricks until the announcer pleaded for Johnny to do something new. He as in Johnny eventually got an idea from watching the television show and went up the ramp and catapulted in the air along with the bike. He then let go and was dead falling as he holler for the bike to come he flamed on instantly and flew 70 feet and started dropping again until he landed in the dirt ramp. He rolled down it and was shocked. I walked up to him where he was laying. I was shocked._ But then again why did I care so much? _

He then rose from lying and ripped off his half burnt dirt bike suit to reveal his fantasticfive suit. I zipped my sweatshirt and noticed a five with a circle around it.

I had a distinction that Sue and the other were probably going to get mad or come here so I had to get us out of here. But when I turned around Johnny was talking to a reporter about the team and the suits. They didn't know who I was because I was not there when the rescued those people from the bridge because I was still out. But I had a feeling they would soon find out but being unknown was a little fun until Johnny called my name when he saw me strolling through the scene. The female reporter asked me to join them and she began asking me questions.

Meanwhile,

"What the heck is this? Wait, is that Johnny and Rachel?" Sue asked. Reed was stunned but not as much as Sue. Ben was just sitting there waiting for Johnny to say more. As the reported moved on to asking what Sue, Reed and Johnny name was,Rachel was in a thinking position. But the stupidest thing was Johnny was the one naming all of us.

He would also make smart remarks about us, she eventually got tired of them and said, "So what now you are going to give them insults on the way or is that what you believe won't make them even madder?" He looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?" Rachel answered, "They are going to have different feelings about you naming them." Then Ben got up and said, "That boy's is going to get it!" As we took a cab and walked over to the crowd Sue called out, "There **he **is!" My superhero handle name was "The Dark Oracle" since I don't know how to explain why I named myself that you'll see.

Sue came rushing over to the place we were and started lecturing me and him about the going out thing. I quoted what she asked me to do while Johnny was busy with the crowd. I was getting very frustrated with the fact they were clueless. With my frustration I started to have black streaks all over my face and the streaks were spreading. It was spreading so fast that it began burning through my clothes, _but how could that be? _I thought. I had to get out of there and fast. I started walking and the liquid that was spending on me was dripping off me and on to the pavement where it burned through it.

Reed saw and poked Sue to look over at me, from her expression she was hysteric. Johnny went over to Sue to see was the commotion was and saw. I teleported out of there or at least disappeared from the scene. I was so toxic that I could not move or I would burn things or maybe a hole through the floor. But how could I get this power. The streaks disappeared. And I sat there in the Baxter building. It was way different from the others.

But then again Ben was mutated in to a rock so that would explain my condition; I could not turn it off like the other three. And the dreams they felt so real, but it can't be. Just as I was thinking, I heard footsteps coming my way so I hid. But as I was hiding I felt like a little child. I reappeared. And I saw Reed and the others looking for me. I come out of my hiding place and snuck up to them. And they began asking me question and then began doing tests with my permission.


	5. The ending?

**Disclaimer: I don't own fantastic four or anything else. However I do own Rachel.**

A/N: plz R&R

When I did tests before I had nothing abnormal or_ I would stare blankly at the floor_. It was scary to have your friend's think you are Psycho but I was actually seeing something not normal. I see the future.

When I seating myself where Reed instructed me to sit. He then told me to go into atitanuim box but when I looked at it **was** titanium. I smelt their scent in this place; they were in here doing tests in here too. Obliviously. But when I was in this box I felt a chill go down my spine. I spied the camera in the top left corner. Then Reed said, "In your test results, I see clairvoynce and strength. But what is this?" I then looked at my hands and the saw once again the black streaks but the were running against my skin more rapidly than before, so when I touched the wall of this box I melted a hole then I felt an explosion and when I looked up from what happened.I saw the whole box was melted and not around me. Reed came out of where he was and said, "Whoa!" Sue Walked in the room and gasped. But when I looked to my left Johnny was standing there. I could feel the room spinning and hear voices and I fell to my knees. I could not believe I can still hear these voices; the voices came from a dream I had last night but when I was out from the storm. I had a dream of the storm like I was standing there and watching my friends getting hurt by the storm but they didn't see me. That is how I knew what happened even though I blacked out.

I got up and thought, _how could this be? Why could I see the future? My friends where going to get hurt but by who? _As I looked at my friends I sensed their fear and curiosity. I can't tell them about my dreams because that would be dangerous. I sat there hoping someone would say something. But as I sat there I stared at Johnny and got a vision. It was about him. He was fully flamed and going around something. Then my vision cut in to another image; it was me I was hurt badly but I didn't see what the pain was from. When the vision was over I came back to reality and then I said, "I have been having these visions,"

Then I glared at them all. And continued, "The first ones were all about all of you and the last one about me." Sue just nodded and the looked at Johnny, then looked at the floor. At that point I did not know what to do.

As we all glared at her. Her head popped up and her vision was directed towards the stairs entrance. After two minutes Ben came through it. This was creepy. When I glared back at her I saw fear and she was looking at me.

There was something about this situation that I sensed was going nowhere so I went over to my purse and pulled my i-pod out and turned on the song "scandalous" by Mis- Teeq. But when I was trying to listen to the music I pulled out my ear buds and noticed they were melted. Mad; I chucked my i-pod back in my purse and then heard saying _if she can see things in the future and can burn things we don't know what she is going to do, like will she harm anything? _When I turned around I bumped into Johnny who was eavesdropping too. When I bumped into him I felt a heated sensation like I walked in fire but It went away after concentrating on something else. Johnny standing next to me asked in a low voice, "You can burn things?" I said, "I think, all I know is that chamber is gone." He leaned over me since he was taller and saw everyone else talking. He was interested in what I was doing which was weird to me. I thought, _why is he still here? Is he spying on me? _

But when I finished that thought Sue looked our way so I pulled Johnny down since he was morevisible. He landed next to me on the floor. I felt an arm grip my arm when I looked down and I noticed. I pulled Johnny up and he was like' ouch!' but I swear I didn't mean to hurt him or did I? All of a sudden I felt Johnny's hand on my shoulder. And then he said, "Can we like leave?" I grabbed his hand and I teleported in to the hallway by the elevator. He noticed that the others where still talking and then he asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" I agreed. And I as I walked into the elevator I touched one of the walls and felt Victor's presence and that way he felt. I looked at the button panel and just glared at it until it bleeped. I then saw the doors open, and as we walked out of the lobby I looked at the doorman, he looked happy.

I walked out of the building and felt a tingle down my spine. When Johnny noticed I stopped walking he said, "Are you okay?" Ben left again; he passed us and was headed toward the other direction. When I saw Victor the other day I felt his rage and jealously. I continued walking and we walked to through the city while Sue and Reed where busy working on that machine. I was with Johnny. When I seen the power surge or power outage. I and Johnny ran back to the Baxter building and I found Ben whoSue was holding. When I looked down I noticed it was not rocky Ben. Johnny Help Ben up and then sat him down as I was looking at the ground, again. Ben looked up from where he was sitting and then I said, "Let me guess Victor was and he turned you back as a trick and took Reed." He nodded and then they saw me frowning then they asked "What is wrong?" I said "You must go now but before I do. Johnny you better come see this."

As I lead him to the balcony I said, "He is going to try to kill us all. And he …" They I looked to my left and saw Victor preparing to shoot something out the window of his building Johnny saw it coming and Sue was Saying, " We need to get out of here!" Johnny then announced he had an idea then Sue was like "Don't even think about it!" And with that he jumped off the building. I stood there and then said, "Flame on!" He was gone. And I teleported and Sue was about to tell me to stay but I disappeared. I met up with Victor in his building in a room which was secluded after leaving Reed. I announced to him, "Victor, you are so predictable. You just need to back off." He then absorbed energy and shot a hole through my stomach and I was dead.

I felt pain for a few seconds. And he disappeared to attend to Reed.

I was trying to rescue Reed and Victor saw me. He was telling me he was a god and I just thought he was insane. I then started shooting force fields at him but it didn't work it only distracted him. He then shot a blast of energy at me which made me fly. And I heard him coming for me so I turned invisible so he can see me. So when I started shooting force fields at him he then started strangling me and threw me where Reed was. I felt fearful but when he said, "Did you say goodbye to Johnny and Rachel?" Then he announced that it was time to finish it. That was when Ben broke down the wall and punched Vic and he flew across the room. And a banner fell on him. Ben then was attacked by Vic. Once again.

I didn't feel alive. I was dead. Indeed, I was. I didn't see or feel anything. I was healing though. The back streaks must heal me or something. I was mad at Victor.

I tricked the missile. And it blew up in the water. And then I recovered from the event and went over the see where my team mates were. When I flew over top I saw Ben, Sue and Reed. _But where was Rachel?_

I healed quickly and got up from being killed by Victor and teleported where I knew the others were. I knew I was going to get killed but I went with it. I appeared right behind Victor and I put my shoulder on him shoulder and said, "You know you should have not done that!" I could tell he was shocked behind his mask. I was going to get my revenge. I then walked away and then Sue and Reed asked, "Where were you?" I turned around and stared at Victor and said, "I was dead!" I was so mad. Everything was shaking and Victor shot at me and I grabbed at the electric and I manipulated it and it made him fly and When he was about to get heated by Johnny's supernova I said, "Death is not that bad, you know I died once." And with that I formed around the super nova and when Johnny was flying around him I walked in the flamed up nova of fire. I nearly passed out. I had tomake my markfrom the guy who hurt me so I burnt a circle on his stomach. Then I walked out and fell down. I was burned. When the swirling of fire stopped I felt Johnny checking my pulse and I finally healed and got up and then looked at what was up. I looked at Doom who was approaching the team and then I felt a chill down my back and I looked and Ben who the sprayed water on the metal man and he stopped moving. My hair was black and then faded into natural red. My eyes were black though, I feel someone putahand on my shoulder,it was Johnny. Reed asked the team, "What do we do now?" I said, "I say we have fun!" And with that I walked out from the team gathering and said, "We are the fantastic five." Johnnyannouced, "Let's party!"

I knew it was not over but I felt this was going to be fun.

A/N: What do you think you want an addition? It up to you people!

R&R for a response. Thank you ya'LL


End file.
